<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reflection on the future by chencheng</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232379">Reflection on the future</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chencheng/pseuds/chencheng'>chencheng</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:27:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chencheng/pseuds/chencheng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, the gods are merciful.<br/>They will grant your wishes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryuzo &amp; Jin Sakai, Ryuzo/Jin Sakai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. English version</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>if you interact with the pool of blood( ryuzo's blood) on the first floor at castle Shimura's main keep, jin will say  "ryuzo, live your next life better than this one." <br/>it just kinda hit me, and a softy like me , i really just wanna fix this. so i wrote this.<br/>not proofread, all mistakes are mine.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He knows chasing after birds and foxes in the mountains are most definitely not a safe activity, his mother and Yuriko always say that Jin, the animals may love you but the rocks beneath your feet don't have feelings.<br/>
So when the rocks give away under him, the tiny ledge in his grip become dust, all he can think about it's: well, this is an unexpected way to die.</p><p>He blinks, his vision is a blur; the sensation of falling is all too familiar.<br/>
He blinks, there is this unnaturally bright light right in front of his face, he raises his arms to block it.<br/>
He blinks, strange white walls and a strangely soft bed.</p><p>This place is not a place he knows, he should get up and leave, but somehow he knows he is not in danger. He turns his head.<br/>
"oh thank fuck you are awake!"<br/>
How can you be here?</p><p>His right-hand stings under the cover.</p><p>"just a sec, let me call the doctor."</p><p>Metal scraping against Metal and quite footsteps, a stranger walks in and begins to shine a bright light into his eyes.</p><p>"do you remember your name?"<br/>
"......jin."<br/>
"what year is it?"</p><p>...2020...<br/>
The wind whispers in his ears.<br/>
"2020."</p><p>"who is the president?"</p><p>... I don't care...<br/>
"I don't care."</p><p>the stranger shrugs his shoulders, "you are fine, a little bit malnutrition, still it's best for you to avoid running in the middle of the road."<br/>
It always best to stay silent if you don’t know the right answers.</p><p>"Doc, it's him awake?"<br/>
"yes, officer, you can talk to him now."<br/>
This new voice is bad news, how does jin know? Because he knows every little habit that person has, how he bite his nails when he is nerves, how his shoulders tense up when he is afraid.<br/>
"my name is Sergeant Cohen, let’s make this quick, are you going to press charges?"<br/>
If he keeps biting his nails, he is going to end up like that one time when they were children; he couldn't hold on to everything because his fingers were bleeding.</p><p>"no, no need for that."<br/>
"it's your call," the stranger tips his weird looking hat and turns. "drive safely, the next person you almost hit it's not going to be this understanding."<br/>
"of course, officer, thank you."<br/>
The officer walks out, and the door closed behind him.</p><p>"so, the doc said you could leave at any moment, it there someplace that I can drop you off?"<br/>
Jin not sure where he is, or why he is here. This may be a dream. Or this is his version of hell.<br/>
But he knows this person in front of him. Full of concern and care. Even he has lost all of the edges, some of the deep lines around his eyes.<br/>
Jin knows it's him. Even he already killed him with his own hands.<br/>
“I am sorry, really, i didn't see you .you just , sorta, materialized right in front of my car."</p><p>"it's not your fault."</p><p>It is not your fault.</p><p>He scratches his head like he didn't catch the significance of jin's words. Instead, he says:" I can drop you off at any place you want, where do you live?"<br/>
"no need, I can find my way back."<br/>
"its no trouble, really"<br/>
Jin shakes his head. He needs to think, and right now, he can't think.not when he is around.<br/>
"at least, at least let me buy you some food? Please, let me do something. Otherwise, i wouldn't be able to sleep for a week."<br/>
Gods, jin wish he'd stop biting his damn nails.</p><p>"fine."</p><p>In this world, people don't need to worry about running out of foods. He takes jin to a place that is bigger than castle Kaneda and its stuff full of food it makes jin wants to vomit.<br/>
"Take anything you want, please, I was going to do some shopping and head home...shit, hold this, let me......"<br/>
He pushes the basket into jin hands; he fishes out a black square from somewhere and furiously taps on it.</p><p>"hi, it's me, sorry, got into a bit accident on the road. No, no, I am fine, yeah, he is fine too. I will be home soon, talk to your later, kay? see ya."</p><p>"Sorry about that."<br/>
"your friend?"<br/>
"my mortal enemy from another lifetime."<br/>
It must be the confused look on jin's face, he smiles and says:" We knew each other ever since we were children, for some unknown reason, every time we see each other, we fought like cats and dogs, our parents said we must own each other an outrages amount of money in a different lifetime."<br/>
"it's not a bad thing for you two to find each other."<br/>
His laughs are still the same.<br/>
"I know, right. I must do some good deeds in my past life or he has done some horrible shit so he is stuck with me."</p><p>They said goodbye at a small crossroad, left jin with two bags full of food he doesn't know how to eat.<br/>
The wind is still blowing, and he sees a red fox waiting for him.</p><p> </p><p>Jin sits at the campfire he just lit, cleaning the Sakai blade, a fox walks over and sits beside him.<br/>
He tears a small piece of meat from the hog jerky he confiscated from a Mongol camp and give it to the fox.<br/>
"so that's the future?"<br/>
The fox yelps once and swallows the meat, its red tail twitching on the grass.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i haven't been writing anything for so long, both in English or Chinese, so i hope this is not too bad.<br/>thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 未来有感</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>微博上的 @ 重症咖啡因 发现“潜入志村城给舅舅送信是，在大殿中间还能看到龙三死时留下的一摊血迹。如果凑近了互动，会听见仁在低语：”龙三下辈子投胎个好人家吧，我想他终于明白了只有感情是不够的，至少对连生计都成问题的一方来说，远远不够。”</p><p>这个真的太伤了，于是写了点登西。<br/>大家图一乐～<br/>好久没写东西啦，中文英文都来练一练。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他自然知道跟着狐狸和金鸟在田野山间乱跑并不是一件安全的事情，小时候百合子和母亲给他说了无数次：仁，动物也许爱着你，但石头可没有感情。<br/>
所以当他脚踩的石头突然松脱，手下的岩壁变成灰尘，他望着站在悬崖上的狐狸，听着耳边呼呼刮过的风声。<br/>
他想，这个死法也有点过于意外了。</p><p>  他眨了一下眼睛，眼前一片模糊，身体下坠的感觉很是熟悉。<br/>
他眨了一下眼睛，白色的亮光照着他的眼睛，他举起双手想挡住这刺眼的光。<br/>
他眨了一下眼睛，奇怪的白色墙壁和软的出奇的被褥。</p><p>  这里是陌生的地方，他应该立刻起身离开这里。可是这里似乎不危险，他转过头。</p><p>  “谢天谢地，你可醒了。”</p><p>  怎么会是你呢。</p><p>  藏在被子里的右手一阵一阵的刺痛。<br/>
握紧，松开。握紧，松开。</p><p>  “你等下，我去叫大夫。”</p><p>  奇怪的金属碰撞声和一阵脚步声之后，这次来了一个完全陌生的人，奇怪的光在他眼前晃动。<br/>
“你记得自己的名字吗？”<br/>
“......仁。”<br/>
“今年的年份是？”</p><p>  ......2020......<br/>
窗外刮起了风。</p><p>  “2020。”</p><p>  “总统是谁？”</p><p>.  .....我不在乎......</p><p>  “我不在乎。”</p><p>  陌生人耸了耸肩膀，“你身体没有大事，有点营养不良。不过下次还是不要大半夜在马路中间跑步比较好。” </p><p>  不知道答案的时候，保持沉默永远是最好的办法。</p><p>  “大夫，人醒了是嘛？”<br/>
门口又传来一个声音，这个声音的出现似乎让那个人很紧张，毕竟他知道那人所有紧张或害怕时的小动作，打牌的时候自己可没输过。<br/>
“是的，警官。”<br/>
“谢谢。”<br/>
被称作是“大夫”的人退了出去，新来的人站在他身边。<br/>
“我是科恩警官，咱们简单一点，你要起诉他吗？”<br/>
那人开始咬自己的指甲，他还是没变啊。<br/>
“......不用了。”<br/>
“你自己看。”警官整理了一下自己的帽子，一顶很奇怪的帽子。<br/>
“你开车也注意一点，这次算你小子好运。下次撞到的人可不一定这么好糊弄。”<br/>
“明白明白，谢谢警官。”<br/>
警官走了出去，门啪嗒一声关上。</p><p>  “大夫说你随时都可以出院。需要我送你去哪里吗？”<br/>
仁不敢确定他在哪里，这也许是梦，也许是死后的世界。但他能确定眼前的人是谁，哪怕这个人失去了所有熟悉的棱角，哪怕这个人早已死在自己的刀下。 </p><p>  “真的很抱歉，我真没看见你。你就突然一下出现在我车前了。”<br/>
“不是你的错。”<br/>
那人挠了挠自己的头。<br/>
“真的不需要我送你去哪吗？你住在哪里呢？”<br/>
“不用了，我想我能自己找到回家的路。”<br/>
“真的，不麻烦的。”<br/>
仁摇了摇头，神明也许是想告诉他什么。他需要一个人想想。<br/>
“那要不我买点东西给你？就当是营养品？拜托，让我做点什么，不然我回去会睡不着觉的。”<br/>
又开始咬指甲了，仁还记得小时候，那人因为把指甲咬的太短，刀都握不住。<br/>
“好吧。”</p><p>  在这里，人们似乎永远都不会为饿肚子而发愁。那人带他来了一个比金田城还要大的建筑里，里面堆满了各种仁从来没有见过的东西。<br/>
“你喜欢吃什么你就拿呢，千万别客气。我本来也是下班打算买点吃的，然后回家.......啊，操，等我一下，我打个电话。”<br/>
那人把拿着的框子塞进自己手里，从衣服内兜拿了个什么东西出来按了按。</p><p>  “嗨，抱歉抱歉，路上出了点事，我差点撞到人...我没事...他也没事...嗯嗯，回去再说。”</p><p>  “不好意思。”<br/>
“你朋友？”<br/>
“上辈子的冤家。”<br/>
大概是他脸上的表情过于迷惑，那人笑着解释说：“我们很小就认识了，也不知道为什么见面就打架，家长说我们上辈子可能欠了对方很多钱。”<br/>
“是吗，上辈子的冤家这辈子能找到对方，也不是什么坏事。”<br/>
那人的笑声也没变，“如果真是这样，那我可要好好感谢一下上辈子欠了那家伙钱的自己。”</p><p>  两人在路口告了别，仁提着两大袋子食物站在路边，那人再三道歉后，驾着差点撞死自己的东西离开。<br/>
风吹了起来，仁看到不远处有一只狐狸在看着自己。</p><p>  最后，那两大袋子食物被无家可归的人捡走了。<br/>
感谢神明，这够他吃好几周的。</p><p>  仁坐在自己点燃的篝火前，擦拭着境井家的传世刀刃。一只狐狸走过来，坐在他身边。他拿起一小片从蒙古营地缴获的肉干喂给它。<br/>
“那是等着我的未来？”<br/>
他问狐狸。<br/>
狐狸叫了一声，几口吞下肉干，红色的尾巴在草地上轻轻的扫动。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>